


Yes, Daddy?

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Professors Drarry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco sleeps in knickers and a crop top that read: Yes, Daddy? Harry definitely can't handle it.





	Yes, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I know my brand.  
> Betaed by the incomparable Keyflight 790

Harry was fairly certain he was losing his mind. It was the only explanation for why he was staring furiously at the damned map with Draco Malfoy’s name on it. He knew he wasn’t up to anything, gods it had been years. _They were professors for Merlin’s sake!_ They had even become friendly as of late, which was perhaps the real reason for Harry’s obsession if only he could admit it.

It had started several days earlier when Draco was walking down to the dungeons, in those sinfully tight trousers of his. He had dropped a pencil and bent down to pick it up right as Harry was leaving the Great Hall, and then Harry had seen it. A green lace thong peeking out from the top of his trousers. Dark against his perfectly pale skin. Harry had felt his mouth water, and his own trousers tighten at the sight.

Harry had spent the next several days trying to avoid going down to the dungeons to see Draco’s knickers up close, though gods knew he wanted too. It was ill advised at best, they weren’t that close, really, but Harry’s cock was already hard and his brain had given up trying to fight it. Getting up, Harry stuffed the map into his back pocket and made his way out of Gryffindor tower, telling himself he was just going to wander a little bit. Like old times. To no one’s surprise, least of all his own, Harry ended up just outside the dungeons, trying to come up with a reason for why he was there.

He paced the dungeons for what felt like hours, staring at Draco’s unmoving dot in his chambers. Harry raised his hand, about to knock on the solid oak door, then stopped himself. It was nearing one in the morning, Draco would be sound asleep by now. He couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ wake him up. Before he could stop himself, Harry turned, walked straight up to Draco’s door and rapped smartly on the door three times. His heart raced in his chest as he waited. For a brief moment he wondered if Draco had heard him, if he would wake up at all, then the door opened and Harry nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight that greeted him.

A very sleep mussed Draco Malfoy stood before him, he was wearing a black crop top and, gods, Harry was going to die, black knickers with pink curly writing that read: _Yes, Daddy?_

 _Merlin but he looks adorable._ Harry was screwed.

“Potter?” Draco asked through a yawn. Harry barely resisted the urge to shove him back into the room and up against the door and snog him senseless. Instead, Harry blushed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he stood in Draco’s doorway.

“Er… uh… sorry,” Harry said. “I couldn’t sleep so…”

“You thought you’d come bug me?” Draco asked. Harry had the decency to look sheepish at that. “Come on in,” Draco said with a yawn, ushering Harry into his chambers. Whatever Harry had been expecting, Draco Malfoy inviting him into his room had not been it. Still, terrified the chance may not arise again, Harry slipped into Draco’s chambers and shut the door behind him.

Draco’s room looked exactly like Harry expected it too. Impeccably orderly, and very Slytherin, with dark, expensive furniture everywhere. There were books too, tons of them; Draco had been made the new Potions Master, and as such had inherited all of Severus’s belongings. By the looks of it, Draco had likely inherited Severus’s home too. Draco took a seat on one of the expensive looking leather sofas  nearest the fire, and yawned again. Harry felt terribly guilty. He had after all just awoken Draco for no other reason than… Harry wasn’t sure why exactly. He looked so precious curled up on the couch, that Harry desperately wanted to join him.

“Have a seat I guess, since you’re here,” Draco said. Harry took a seat on the far side of the sofa, suddenly feeling rather awkward as he tried not to stare at well everything. Draco’s long pale legs curled up under him. Or his pale, bare midriff, or his sleep mussed hair that did things to Harry’s insides. He wanted nothing more than to drag the blond into his lap and press his lips to the tender looking spot behind Draco’s ear. He wondered if he’d sound as beautiful as he looked. If Draco would whine and moan, and arch his back so beautifully. Harry swallowed. _Surely_ Draco didn’t have feelings for him, he thought. He still called him Potter, the two could hardly be considered friends, what had he even been thinking. “Knut for your thoughts?” Draco asked. “You look very deep in them,” he said. It was then, Harry realized that Draco was considerably closer than he had been previously.

“I…” Harry swallowed, staring at Draco’s pouty pink lips. “I…”

Draco grinned, seductive, “I know what you want Potter,” he said, now only centimeters away.

“Y-you do?” Harry asked. Draco grinned.

“I have learned to notice when you’re watching me. You’re not as discreet as you think you are.”

“I… oh… sorry about that,” Harry replied. Draco smiled.

“You think that pencil drop was an accident?” he asked. “I wanted you to see my knickers,” he purred, crawling into Harry’s lap, his knees on either side of Harry’s legs.  

“Is that so?” Harry asked, slowly starting to feel more confident. Draco nodded. “And why is that?”

“I wanted you to notice me, Daddy,” Draco said softly. _There it was,_ Harry growled at the words, and grabbed Draco’s arse.

“Fuck baby, how could I possibly miss you?” Harry asked, leaning down to suck on the pale expanse of Draco’s throat. Draco moaned.

“Oh, Daddy,” he whined.

Harry growled, massaging his hands over Draco’s arse, and kissed him hard on the lips. “Fuck baby boy, you’re so beautiful. Can’t tell you how hard I’ve been for you,” he purred. Draco whined.

“Show me,” he said. Harry repositioned them so Draco’s barely clothed arse was sitting directly against his pajama clothed cock. Draco moaned, sliding back and forth against the hardness poking at his arse. “Mmm, fuck Daddy. Want to feel you inside me.” Harry growled, and kissed him again, harder this time. He barely wanted to pull away, the taste of the blond on his lips was heavenly. He wanted, needed to taste more of him, all of him, Harry decided. “Please Daddy,” Draco begged.

“Fuck baby, I love it when you beg like that,” Harry replied, bucking his hard cock against Draco’s arse.

Draco whimpered, “Please Daddy, please. I need you inside me soo bad. I’ve been a good boy, I promise.”

“Have you?” Harry asked. Somehow he doubted it, but then he rather doubted he could resist Draco anyway. Harry dragged his fingertips up Draco’s beautiful back and over his shoulder, pressing the digits to Draco’s lips. Draco sucked them into his mouth, drawing a moan from Harry. “Mmm, baby. Fuck, you’re so good at that.” Draco nodded, swirling his tongue around Harry’s fingers. “Nnngh,” Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco’s mouth and slid them down towards his hole, and pressed their lips back together. Draco whined into his mouth as Harry slowly fingered him open.

“Oh gods, yes, oh Daddy,” Draco whined, riding Harry’s fingers greedily. Harry growled, taking hold of Draco’s jaw with his free hand and directing him in for another kiss. Draco whimpered, still riding Harry’s fingers, desperate to get them deeper inside him. “Fuck… Daddy.”

Harry smiled and kissed him one more time. “Wanna ride my cock baby?” he asked. Draco nodded eagerly, Harry kissed his forehead and removed his fingers, pulling his cock out of his pajama bottoms and lined it with Draco’s hole. He barely had a second to cast a quick lubrication charm before Draco sank down on Harry’s cock. Harry hissed, “Mmm that’s not a very good boy,” he said.

Draco whined. “Sorry Daddy,” he said. “I just really wanted you inside me.”

Harry nodded, “I don’t want to hurt you baby,” Harry said.

“I know, and you won’t,” Draco promised. “I had heard from, certain Gryffindor’s who shall remain nameless that the chosen one was rather hung, so I took the liberty of finding the biggest toy I had to stretch myself out.”

Harry groaned and fucked up into Draco’s tight hole, “Funny you still feel… nnngh, tight. Fuck baby, so tight, and hot, like your arse was made for my cock.” Draco whimpered, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. “That’s it baby boy, just let Daddy take care of you.” Draco nodded. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s lithe waist, and fucked him harder, feeling his climax raging. “Gods baby, I’m so close already, gonna come in your tight little arse, you want that? Want Daddy to come inside your hole?” Draco nodded, moaning as he rode Harry’s cock. “Such a good boy aren’t you? Taking Daddy’s cock. Fuck,” Harry growled and pounded into him harder, he was so close, “Draco,” he yelled, coming hard inside the blond. Draco groaned and came all over Harry’s chest. Harry smiled and kissed his lips.

“Thank you Daddy,” Draco said.

Harry smirked. “I’m not done with you yet little one,” he purred, and stood, carrying Draco back to his bed. Draco blushed, burying his head in Harry’s chest.

“Sleepy Daddy,” he said through a yawn.

“My poor little dragon,” Harry said and laid the two of them carefully in bed with Draco on top of his chest. “Sleep now, we can play more in the morning.” Draco closed his eyes and was fast asleep seconds later. Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, and fell fast asleep, more comfortable than he could ever remember being.

 

 


End file.
